


Shut up and sleep

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Frenemies, Gen, Hux is a workaholic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really romantic, Secrets, but she's working on it, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Why is Hux sneaking out during work? Is he watching cute video cats? And why is he constantly tired? There must be some secret about it...





	

Nobody had any doubt about Hux being a hard-working man. First one in, last one out. Always controlling everything perfectly. Never whining or showing how tired he is. That's why Kylo Ren was very eager to find a flaw in his impeccable work. He wanted to destroy the image of ideal general, just because he hated his guts.

Of course, it was easier said than done. Ren had his own duties, he couldn't watch Hux all the time. Yet Kylo used every minute of his spare time to spy on Armitage. The only interesting thing he found, was that Hux always took breaks at the same time. No matter what he was doing, he would discreetly sneak away for about 20 minutes, then he would come back as if nothing happened. And often during this break, Phasma would show up from nowhere, taking charge without getting an order. Still, it wasn't something Kylo could use against his enemy. It didn't mean he would give up, though.

***

Not so long after, Ren spotted that the number of breaks has increased. Before it has been like 2 or 3 times a day and now Hux was off every two hours. Kylo was really curious what General was doing during this time. Of course it could be bathroom breaks but he wasn't drinking or eating more, Kylo checked the cantina. Also, he asked some other workers but none of them knew why Hux was leaving his spot. Some of them even didn't realise it, cause it felt like General has been watching their back all the time.

One day Kylo decided to just follow the general and spy on him. Yet after a few minutes, he realised that they've been walking around in circles. Suddenly Hux stopped and turned his face to Kylo, annoyed as hell.

"Can you tell me what are you doing?" he hissed, giving Ren a deadly glare.

"None of your business," Kylo murmured under his helmet.

"You were following me, don't deny it! And it's not your business where I was going!" He turned on his heel and was gone before Ren decided if he is reckless enough to follow General.

Still, Kylo wasn't giving up so easily. He had another plan. A few minutes before Hux's break, he went to one of computer rooms, full of machines. He took out his lightsaber and, with a wide grin, started to destroy everything. He had to admit that he loved the sound of sparks and melting metal. Of course, no stormtrooper was brave enough... or reckless enough... or stupid enough to stop Ren, yet after a while, someone reported the destruction to the General. Hux stormed into the room.

"You fucking moron, what do you think you are doing?! I don't care, if you're Master of the Knights of Ren, I had enough of your shit, I'll tell Supreme Lea-" He stopped suddenly, looking bemused.

And collapsed right into Ren's arms.

Kylo panicked, sure that Hux passed out. But then he heard a quiet snore. Ren realised how much his muscles were tensed up when he felt relief that General was just too tired and fell asleep. Kylo picked him up and stared for a while. Armitage was looking so peaceful, so... innocent. Such a difference from this perfect General, making orders and shouting at people or delivering hateful speeches about Rebellion. Kylo couldn't help but smile at this sight. He took Hux to his own quarters and put him gently to big black bed. Then he sat next to him, still fascinated with this relaxed face and slightly parted lips. His always perfectly groomed hair fell on the forehead, so Kylo brushed it away. Hux didn't even flinch. So vulnerable, Kylo thought and left him alone.

***

"Where am I?" Hux's voice was still hoarse.

"In my room," Kylo answered from an armchair, not wearing his helmet. He was sitting with a datapad in his hand, lazily checking all the reports he should have written.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 15 minutes I guess"

Hux jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing?!" Kylo got up.

"I must go back to work, obviously!"

"No, you don't, get back to bed!"

"Don't tell me what do, idiot!" Hux hissed and rushed to door but Ren blocked it with the Force.

"You're not going anywhere until you get enough sleep"

"I had enough, let me go!"

"No!" Kylo got pissed as much as Hux and pushed him back on the bed. "You have to rest. You're still weak..."

"I'm not weak!!!" Hux yelled at the top of his lungs.

Silence.

The reminiscence of words still hanging in the air and rising tension.

Kylo stood utterly shocked. It was the first time when Hux showed so many genuine emotions. It was more than usual fury, something from deep within... Kylo had so many questions, yet he couldn't ask even one.

But then Hux closed his eyes and got back to his even-tempered self. Like if nothing happened. So Kylo decided to not mention it.

General eventually sighed with resignation. "Fine, I'll stay. But I can't sleep anyway..."

"Just close your eyes." Kylo smiled with satisfaction. "I won't bother you, I'm going to gym" He took a bag, the helmet and went away, locking the door.

***

After an hour, Kylo came back to see Hux sitting in a chair with a datapad.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Working." Hux stayed calm.

"I've told you to sleep! Besides, have I allowed you using my datapad?!"

"By setting your password to 'DarthVaderRlz', yes, you have." Hux smirked but Kylo took it from him anyway.

"Go to sleep", Ren ordered firmly.

"I've told you I can't, moron!"

"Why?"

"You won't understand anyway." Armitage glanced away.

"Then I won't let you go. You collapsed, Hux! You must be exhausted..."

"No, I'm not," Hux sighed with annoyance.

"Just try to take another nap, please, I'll take a shower..."

"Why do you care about my rest so much?" Hux asked, yet Kylo already closed the bathroom door.

***

When Ren got out with just a towel around his hips, Hux was gone. Kylo forgot to lock the door after coming back from the gym. He vented by rapidly drying his hair with a towel. General had a point, why he was so determined to make sure Hux was well? Kylo didn't have a clue. Maybe he just couldn't stand not knowing. Cause he was sure that something was off. It had to be more than just exhaustion. The easiest way would be to just use the Force and find it straight in Hux's head, but he wasn't weak-minded and Kylo could hurt him that way. And he wasn't that stupid to mess with his co- commander's psyche.

But... there was Phasma. She could know something. Kylo send her a message and half an hour later they were sitting on bar stools in cantina, sipping brandy.

"You wanted to talk, Ren. About what?"

"Hux. He fell asleep when he was yelling at me and didn't listen when I told him to rest. Of course, he won't tell me anything and I feel there's something more to it."

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on, Phasma! We've known each other for quite a while now..."

"And when I first met Armitage, you were probably still in diapers. But the point is, that's a secret I've promised to keep."

Kylo stared at golden-brown liquor, playing with his glass and using the Force to keep alcohol from spilling.

"Ren, stop ignoring me! All right, I'll tell you something."

Kylo's attention was immediately brought back to Phasma.

"It's also a secret but... I've never promised anything. Well, it's not like Armitage told me this directly. Yet I know that..." She made a pause but Ren's gaze convinced her she shouldn't stop now. "Hux doesn't hate you as much as it seems. I think he secretly admires your power but is a bit frightened of your... chaotic ways. He's just all about the order"

"Yeah, that's not really helpful, you know... I won't change to please him," Kylo sighed and took a sip of brandy.

"No, that's not what I meant! I just... I just like both of you and I hope you'll get along someday. Hux is not as bad and as cold as he creates himself. He's just... insecure."

"I think I know what you mean." Kylo thought about that scream.

"But... may I know why are you so interested in his well-being?"

Ren was silent but for Phasma it was a sufficient answer.

"You genuinely worried about him," she chuckled lightly.

"Is it that odd?"

"Well... no. But I'm glad." Phasma smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"Will you tell him that I've asked about him?"

"Should I? Or shouldn't I?"

"Actually..." Ren hesitated. "I don't care. Do as you wish." He finished his brandy and just walked away.

***

Kylo send Hux a message saying "I wanna talk" but, just as he expected, it was ignored. And General evidently was avoiding him. But after two days they just had to meet in one of the Finalizer halls.

"Alright, I can't escape from you, can I?" Hux sighed before Kylo said anything. "Do you still want to know?"

"Yes, but..." Ren stuttered. He didn't really want to force General. He had some secrets himself.

"But not here. Would you mind going to your room?"

"Not at all." Kylo shrugged and after a few moments let Hux inside his quarters.

"I have a chronic disease." General didn't even try beating around the bush. "It's called narcolepsy. Have you heard?"

Kylo took off his helmet and shook head.

"Basically it's not being able to control your sleep. You just suddenly feel tired without warning and fall asleep. No matter what you are doing. And it's connected to cataplexy, a sudden loss of muscle tone... That's why I felt into your arms. Now you can have a laugh." Hux glanced away.

But he hasn't heard any.

"That... that must be awful" Kylo murmured.

"Well" Hux sighed "It's not unbearable, I've learned to hide it and normally I need just a two or three naps a day. But lately my meds order came messed up, they're weaker than I should take so I have to sleep more often and that attack occurred."

"Why do you keep it a secret?" Kylo raised his eyebrow.

"How can I be in control if I can't even control my body?" Hux exhaled, spreading his hands. "People won't respect me."

"Why do you think so? How many people know?"

"Besides you only Phasma, Snoke and... my father. But he didn't believe me at all." Hux's voice started to tremble, even if he was trying his best to prevent it.

"I think you're doing great."

"Stop it!" Hux glanced at him angrily. "I don't need your fucking irony right-" he stopped, surprised.

Because Kylo was smiling. And not as usually, smirking with contempt. He was honestly glad. Because Phasma could be right, Hux wasn't all that bad after all. Ren just had to get to know him a little better.

"Thanks," General murmured and took a deep breath. "Ren? May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I had a nap in your bed? Your sheets are so comfy..."

"I know," Kylo chuckled and yawned "Go ahead. Mind if I join you? Talking about sleep makes me tired."

"Well, it's your bed, I won't tell you what to do."

"You're always telling me what to do" Hux lied down.

"Oh, shut up."

"No." Kylo laughed again. "You shut up. And sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> My secret prompt was: "Few know that your character has a chronic illness"


End file.
